


Open Your Gift

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Relief, birthday celebration, spoiling, trans!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: It was Lance's Birthday and he was safe to say that Keith had blown it out of the water.Setting a bar for him to beat next year.That was until the final gift was given to him.Keith was always full of surprises.





	Open Your Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make my first Trans!lance story. This was inspired by a video I saw so I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> I hopefully made this well and I hope many of my friends enjoy this.
> 
> So enjoy this fluffy one-shot. I might make another one when I have the time, but I really wanted to make this.
> 
> Enjoy, and I hope you all have a good day.
> 
> SFW TWitter: Knightlylautaur
> 
> \----------------- Major Notice 
> 
> Please note that I had moved accounts. Which is why you see this story on this account. It has not be stolen, just move as as I do a major clean up of all my works and really focus on what I'm going to do.

“This is the best day ever!” Lance cooed, snuggling up on the couch surrounded by pokemon plush toys. The fire place was roaring with a good flame and he could see Blue and Red doing their own cat cuddles on their magnificent and plushy bed. 

“I'm glad, it is your birthday. Everything needs to be perfect.” Keith informed, his voice carrying around in the kitchen as he cooked them a nice dinner. 

“Aw, babe! You literally made this day too perfect! I'm going to need to figure out what I'm going to do to beat you next year.” Lance whined, getting a snort from a kitchen as he continued to hear oven doors opening and little clanks of a skillet and spatula. But, Lance knew his boyfriend well and could tell that Keith had pride in that one snort. 

The action of outdoing the other for their birthdays was decided when they really first started dating. With how things are and how big of a family Lance had they decided to only really spoil each other during certain times of the year. One of those days were birthdays and the next were only one year anniversaries. Sure their were Valentines Day and Christmas, but they decided the most important to celebrate were Birthdays/Anniversaries. For the two they both thought it was silly to celebrate their love and togetherness in on day of the year when they celebrate that every year. 

It was another thing to celebrate the birth of the most treasured person along with the celebration of the day they truly confessed to each other. 

Last year Lance had beaten Keith by waking up early in the morning to make Keith's favorite breakfast. Making sure to make the pancakes in shapes of all the weird cryptids his lover seemed obsessed with. Lance had presented three presents in the morning. One being a cleaning set for Keith's precious knife, two a new red jacket with a mechanical lion on the back and three new leather gloves since he noticed his lover's were getting worn and torn.

After that Lance had drove them all the way to a few museums that he knew his boyfriend really wanted to go too. Making sure that he paid for everything and bringing them to their favorite restaurant to eat. There Lance gave Keith his next set of gifts which were several blu-ray dvds of cryptid and conspiracy theories, a book on area 51 and.... two tickets to the mothman festival. One for Keith and one for him, getting Keith's eyes to shine brighter than the stars in the sky.

Honestly, Lance was a little nervous going due to being terrified about these things. But, seeing how happy his boyfriend was made it worth going to the festival even though some of the people were just a dash unnerving was worth how happy Keith was. Also Lance would keep this a secret forever, but he was totally terrified on standing on the bridge and clung onto a happy Keith as he discussed all the event that happened on said bridge. 

He loved his cryptid obsessed boyfriend. 

After the dinner and presenting the gifts Lance had then carried off his boyfriend to see his brother Shiro. Knowing how important their relationship was and leaving Keith there for two two hours while he got things prepared for the dinner at their shared home.

When he brought Keith home he made a romantic dinner and did... some other thing that Lance will not explain.

He prided though that he outdid Keith and shined with pride for a month straight causing everyone around him to groan and shake their head with fond looks . Something his friends had to deal with whenever he had to come to work along with his clients who were forced to hear about Lance's amazing boyfriend skills.

'Cause I set goals.' Lance purred, snuggling with a few plush toys.

'But, Keith set the bar again.' Lance pouts, languishing where he was and feeling content at being so spoiled.

“Dinner is served.” Keith purred, coming over to the living room with large trays. Lance almost kissed Keith at the lovely array of foods on the trays the man kept going back to bring out. Some trays had a ll assortment of side dishes, while other had main dishes and a few even had an lovely array of fruits and vegetables. The smells coming from the dishes filled the air and Lance almost drooled at the prospect of consuming all of it. 

“Keith, seriously placing the bar high.” Lance whined, getting Keith to smile as he went back again before he came out looking more excited than usual. Lance opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he silenced by a raised hand and a sincere smile from Keith. A wrapped gift was presented to him one large and almost book shaped wrapped in paper of his favorite colors of blue.

“Please open it first.” Keith whispered, secretly slipping his phone out of his pocket in order to record his lover. Without a word Lance quickly unwrapped the gift throwing the papers behind in order to see a large album nestled onto his lap.

“You're going to make me cry.” Lance stated, his voice shaky as he traced over the stitched letters of both his name and Keith's intertwined with each other. It was beautiful and Lance could tell that it was hand made since Keith doesn't do things by halves. 

“Shut up and open it.” Keith spoke, getting a glare from Lance before he opened up the first page of the Album. Lance sucked in his breathe as each page was filled with pictures of the years Lance had known Keith and how their lives and their relationship evolved over time.

Some things were written in the neat words of his lover while some pages had a few flowers and feathers pressed into it. Each one Lance recognized as the one time Lance saved Keith from a land slide and another time where Keith saved Lance from drowning of all things.

It was at the end though....

It was at the end that Lance couldn't breathe.

Long fingers traced over the letters and words of the paper that was protected under the plastic of the album. Tears rolled down Lance's face and he could feel his nose running as he stared at the paper in front of him.

A simple piece of paper.

But, it wasn't just a simple piece of paper.

It was a certificate.

“.... Keith...” Lance whimpered, pulling the album close as tears dripped onto the plastic. Sliding down as he continued to stare at the certificate. A warm body slide against his slide and strong arms warped him up as they stared at the certificate together.

It was overwhelming for Lance as he could feel all sort of emotions as he continued to reach each word and recited each letter. Emotions flooded inside him like a hurricane and Lance continued to sob as his boyfriend continued whispering him words of encouragement and love.

For right here, on this certificate in neat words were his name.

Lance McClain.

His real name.

It was his real name.

“We can go to the DMV to get everything changed and we'll work on the next week to make sure that your name is on everything.” Keith reassured, kissing Lance's forehead. Not matter how hard Lance tried he couldn't stop crying and he tried to wipe his tears away in order to see Keith clearly. And yet with each swipe with his sleeve more tears flowed out of his eyes like a river over flowing after a hard rainy storm.

“Keith... damn it... just... Keith... my name... it's here.” Lance whimpered, feeling those beautiful strong hand smoothed through his hair and sides. Their were no words for his joy and for his relief like a poison was finally leaving his system and all that was left was to bask in the healing.

He couldn't form any words as he kissed Keith before sobbing into the others chest. Keith smiling down at the name change certificate before closing the Album. He soothed and rocked Lance as they continued to sit on the couch relying on each others warmth and comfort.

“Keith... my name... I finally have my name...” Lance sobbed. his voice cracking and the joy fully consuming him.

“Yes, you're Lance a handsome and loving man who is my life.” Keith spoke, his voice determined and passionate causing Lance to kiss him one more time. It was like all of his sensor were on overload and all Lance could do was to hang on for the ride. But, it was one that ended with a refreshing splash and leaving behind a dark cloud that tried to cling to him. But, never succeeded in trapping him.

Lance felt so liberated that he could almost feel like he could spread out wings and fly. It was a freedom that made him gasp with surprise and cry with enlightenment. He managed a few happy laughs before he curled up and burrowed into Keith even more. Allowing the other to feed him as they contently sit on the couch eating his birthday dinner and watching the beautiful fire burn so brightly.

Lance didn't think he be able to top this for Keith's birthday. But, he'll damn as well try as hard as he can because Keith gave him something not many would give him.

He gave him encouragement to be who he is.

He gave him the love for he really is and strength to fight to be that person.

And he is and always was Lance.

"I love you Keith."

"I love you too Lance."


End file.
